Nandera
| lastappeared= | living=tgs }}Nandera is an Aiel and a Maiden of the Spear. , Nandera}} Appearance Nandera is handsome and tall, with graying hair and green eyes. She is sinewy with a sun-dark face. Activities Sulin's toh To gather enough spears quickly enough to accompany Rand into Shadar Logoth, Sulin uses Maiden handtalk to send two gai'shain who had been Maidens running to spread the word. After the Aiel have gathered, Nandera speaks to her about it, and agrees with Sulin that they will deal with it once they have returned to the palace. Sulin appears in Rand's chambers, dressed in livery and serving in the Royal Palace in Caemlyn. When Rand recognizes her, she flees rather than answer his questions. Nandera and Jalani are in the room, serving as Rand's guard, as is Aviendha. Rand remembers the incident with the gai'shain before the visit to Shadar Logoth, and figures out that Sulin is working as a servant to fulfill her toh to them, since she dishonored by reminding them of their status before they were gai'shain. Reluctantly, Nandera explains that she had taken her to the kitchens, since Sulin thought scullery work would fulfill her toh. However, the man in charge refused. Nandera then took her to Reene Harfor, the First Maid, and spoke with her, resulting in her agreement to allow Sulin to serve. Gray Man in Caemlyn Shortly afterwards, a Gray Man appears. Rand catches sight of it before it reaches them, though the women can't see it, and imprisons it with the One Power. Mazrim Taim arrives, having Traveled to the palace to see Rand, and kills the gray man with fire. Once it is dead, all three women can see it. Both of the Maidens believe they have toh because they did not stop the gray man, even though they knew they couldn't see it "except by chance", and are worried that other Aiel may find out about their failure. To settle the issue, Rand tells them he doesn't want anyone to know about Taim's visit. He asks them to keep quiet about the details, so they don't "make him out a liar." Grateful, Nandera informs Rand that they have toh towards him. Rescuing the Car'a'carn Sulin is present when Perrin Aybara finds out Rand was kidnapped. In response, Sulin sends a Maiden to bring Nandera and Rhuarc. Nandera arrives in the company of Rhuarc, Sorilea, and Amys. Nandera reproaches Sulin for taking four and a half weeks to satisfy her toh. She accompanies Sulin into a next room while Sulin changes into cadin'sor and cuts her hair in the Maiden style. Both Nandera and Sulin lead the one thousand Maidens in pursuit of Rand. On the journey, the two seem to struggle over leadership of the Maidens, culminating in a vicious fight between the two. Though Sulin wins the fight, Nandera appears to be the leader after that. Nandera fights at Dumai's Wells and is among the Aiel under the dome of saidin with Rand and the Asha'man. Bodyguard again She is all worried when Rand begins to sulk in his room after the death of Colavaere Saighan and is overjoyed when Min Farshaw snaps him out of it. She leads the Maiden bodyguard when Rand al'Thor meets with the Sea Folk. She along with the rest of the Maidens of the Spear, were furious at being left behind during Rand al'Thor's campaign's against Illian and the Seanchan. Because the Maidens think of Rand as a first-brother, she beats him up him as punishment when he returns to Cairhien. After Rand's long leave of absence, she again joins him and leads his bodyguards when Rand is staying in Algarin Pendaloan's mansion in Tear. She fights in the battle with the Trollocs, when they try and attack the manor. She leads the Maidens to Rand's meeting with Semirhage.